


Netflix and Duets

by AryaWinchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Merlins sick, Sickfic, and Arthur is cute, they like Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets sick and Arthur decides to be a nice flatmate and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Duets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the amazing redscoutxavier on tumblr. I know you didn't say modern setting but I got carried away...

“Merlin… Merlin…” Arthur gently shakes his flatmate. “Wakey wakey…”

Merlin opens his eyes a bit. A fuzzy outline of the blond is floating over him. “Wha-” his head hurts and he can’t breath through his nose. He snorts to try and clear it up.

“Out of bed, Merlin. I have a football practice and you lost the bet. Time to be a waterboy!” Arthur started shaking him again.

“Arthur, I think I’m sick. I can’t do it today.” his voice sounds funny because of the plugged nose, so he rolls back over and buries his head in the blankets.

Arthur pulls the blanket off and throws it on the ground. A slight chill from the open window snakes it's way around Merlin until he's chattering.

“No excuses! Get up and get ready.”

“Prat.” Merlin mutters between clenched teeth. He pulls his knees to his chest.

Arthur turns around, eyebrows raised, looking as if he's some kind of king and Merlin is only supposed to serve him. “Uh, what did you say?”

“Nothing. Just give my back my blankie.”

“Blankie? Aw, are you a kiddie again?” Arthur smirks, but it quickly melts as he sees how Merlin's sitting. “Hey, are you okay?”

Merlin glares back. “No, I’m not. That's what I’ve been saying.”

Arthur places his wrist against the darks haired boys forehead. “You’re hot.”

“As much as I appreciate it, I don’t think now is a good time to announce your love to me.” Merlin shoots back.”

Arthur just stares back. “Not like that, numbskull. You’re burning up.”

Merlin whispers some kind of show reference, but Arthur doesn’t hear. He’s already out of the room.

“Wow! Some flatmate you are!” Merlin calls after him. He puts a foot on the ground but quickly pulls it back. The floor is cold. “You could at least grab me my blanket!”

Arthur shows up a minute later with a couple mugs and some more blankets. He drops them on Merlin.

“Okay, so this one,” he holds up a white mug with a Mary Poppins quote on it, “has tea with honey and lemon. Best thing for a sore throat. And this one,” he holds up the other one, an old Taylor Swift one that Merlin didn’t know they had, “has soup. I called Gwaine and told him I couldn’t come in today.”

Merlin sniffs again. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. Now you’ll owe me double!” Arthur smirks.

Merlin rolls his eyes and takes a sip of tea. “Thanks. But you do realize this means that you have to constantly bring me tea, right?”

“Of course I do.” Arthur nodded, looking serious. “Wait a minute, I have to grab something.”

He dashes off, leaving Merlin.

When he gets back he has his laptop under his arm. He plugs in the cord and drops it on the bed. “Scooch over.”

“What?” another sniff.

“Move over.” Arthur had his arms crossed.

“What are you doing?”

“Climbing into bed with you. We’re going to watch Netflix and sing along to bad duets.” he says, very matter-of-factly.

“No, Arthur. I don’t want to get you si-”

“Can’t change my mind now! Now scooch.” Arthur lifts up a blanket and slides under.

Merlin smiles and obliges. “Why Netflix and duets?”

Arthur blushes lightly while he's getting comfortable. “It's what my mum and I used to do when one of us were sick.”

Merlin nods, knowing not to push it too far.

They spend they whole day watching various television episodes and movies.

\---

“What are you talking about!” Merlin cries, ignoring his sore throat. “Ten is totally better than Eleven!”

\---

“You know what? She kinda looks like Gwen…” Arthur squints at the screen.

Merlin tilts his head. “Eh… Gwen’s prettier.”

\---

“UK version is better.” Arthur shakes his head at Merlin.

Merlin quickly scribbles down his answer, having to use a notepad and pen after losing his voice.

Okay, but the US version has Steve Carell in it

“So? That doesn’t mean it's better!” Arthur tosses Merlin's pen across the room so he can’t argue anymore.

He feels bad later and picks it up when coming back from getting more tea.

\---

“Islands in the stream, that is what we are,” the two men sing loudly, laughing.

Merlin starts coughing again. Arthur helps him sit up.

“Maybe Dolly Parton isn’t the best when you’re sick.” Arthur jokes, patting his friend's shoulder.

Merlin smiles. “Maybe we should just go back to movies.”

\---

Arthur looks down at Merlin, who has fallen asleep on his shoulder, and smiles.

He turns off Mean Girls and whispers, “I had fun. Let’s do this again.”

Merlin mumbles something in his sleep, which Arthur takes as an agreement.

He lightly kisses the top of Merlin's head. “Get well soon…”

\---

Merlin gets up the next morning feeling a bit better. Still sick, just better.

He looks in Arthur's room. He's passed out, spread out over his bed, drooling.

Merlin shakes his shoulder a bit. “Hey Arthur?”

“Huh?” is the only response.

“I didn’t thank you yesterday. So, thanks. I feel better.”

Arthur opens one eye a bit. “Huh?” he says again.

“I had a good time yesterday.”

“Uh… Yeah. Me too.” Arthur mutters. “I think you got me sick though.”

Merlin smiles. “I’ll put on the kettle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Please comment your opinions and any other prompts below. I love comments!  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
